Secret Identities
by DreamKitten56
Summary: Sakura and the other girls used to be old assaissns, but when one person got badly hurt, they quit. Now the Saskue and his friends, who were old cops after them, are going to the same High School! Will they find out, or will their secrets reamian hidden?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back with the second story and I will try my hardest to finish this before I put it up, so people won't get pissed when its good and the last chapters are gone. So enjoy! R and R! Its lame to say that, but write a story and you'll see why. And I don't own Naruto. DreamKiten56, out!**

_**Brinnnnnngggg**_._**Brrrrriiiinnnnggg.**_A pink bang poked out fromunder the covers of an emerald green bed. From that emerged pale skin and emerald eyes. Then the figure shook its head and looked at her surroundings. She was in her room, which was painted Forest Green. _**Bringggg. Bringggg. **_Sakura heard the annoying noise again and said" I'm getting up, I'm getting up….." _**BRIINNNNNNNG! **_Sakura grabbed the alarm clock and flung it at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces of broken mechanism before the bell stopped bringing. Sakura displayed a broad smile at her 45th destroyed alarm clock.

She turned away from the chaos and went into her bathroom. She reached for her toothbrush and heard a tapping noise at the window. Little stones were being flung at it. She heard Naruto voice yelling,

" SAKURA CHAN! HURRY UP; IF YOU KEEP LOLLYGAGGING WE'LL BE LATE FOR HIGH SCHOOL. WE ALSO HAVE TO PICK UP TENTEN AND HINATA CHAN YA KNOW!"

She opened the window at the wrong time and was knocked with a stone in the face. "Oh oh. Sorry Sakura chan!" Naruto called form the ground. Sakura grinded her teeth and screamed "NARUTO YOU DODE! TAKE THIS!"

She flung the fridge at him and he ran like hell. She smiled to herself. After brushing her teeth and all that other crap that we do in the morning, she dressed into her new outfits. It was a blue and green shirt with a heart on it. She was wearing curve hugging jeans and white sneakers. She ran out the door of her house before slamming into Naruto had aberrantly run to her doorstep. Naruto was wearing a orange jumpsuit but was wearing black and orange baggy Capri's.

"Ummm, Hi Sakura Chan. I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's ok Naruto. But… you got hit by the fridge, didn't you."

"Yeah…."

"Sigh. I'll heal it for you."

She put the hands to the swelling knot on Naruto's forehead and it sank back to his head. He gave a broad smile and ran to his car and motioned for Sakura to hop in. She obliged and slipped into the driver's seat. First, she headed to the weapon mistress house.

Tenten was her very best friend and they were closer than anything in the world. Before Sakura could honk, Tenten came rushing out the apartment building and into Naruto's car.

"Hi Sakura! Hi Naruto!" Tenten happily exclaimed. Tenten was wearing a tight pink shirt with frogs and her favorite black jeans. "Hi Tenten Chan!" Sakura gave Tenten a wide hug before putting her foot to the pedal. Next, they arrived at the Hyuga Compound.

Hinata and Neji were at the doorstep. Hinata was wearing a purple sweatshirt with a swirl on it and dark purple pants.

"Hey, Sakura," Naruto started.

"We never agreed to pick Neji up, did we?"

"No."

"So….."

"Don't ask me Naruto…."

"Hinata, why is Neji coming in the car?" Naruto asked Hinata as she slipped into the passenger's seat.

"N-Neji nii san needed a ride, s-so I told him he could r-ride with us…. Is that all right?"

"Of course!" Naruto said smiling happily.

Neji ignored the comments and sat in the back next to Tenten. He was wearing baggy jeans and a white T shirt that said "FUCK OFF." Tenten's face was redder than a tomato when he plopped down next to her.

"Hi Neji Kun…" "

Hello Tenten." Tenten could see his muscles beneath the shirt.

Tenten became very silent. _GOD. HE LOOKS SOOOOOO SEXY! _ She tried her hardest not to glomp Neji and possibly rape him. Neji gave Tenten an odd look, then shrugged and stared out the window. After a couple of hours of driving, then finally reached the high school. Tenten and Neji had fallen asleep, and Hinata was now in the back playing tens with Naruto.

Sakura stopped the car and announced that they were there. Naruto and Hinata looked up, then packed the cards back up and clambered out the car. Hinata shook Neji awake. Neji eyes were dazed as he looked toward Hinata then at the weight on his shoulders. It was Tenten, leaning her head on him. He shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open to see Neji, and she dashed out the car embarrassed. Neji looked at her, and then slid out the car himself.

_**Inside the High school…..**_

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten walked side by side into the High School. They saw no recognizable faces beside their own. Sakura was so absorbed in it all she bumped into a pale boy with spiky black hair shaped like a ducks ass, and onyx eyes. He stared at her a moment before yelling

"Hey Pinky! Watch where you're going!"

"Likewise Duck ass head!"

She yelled back in response. "Hey, make me." Sakura aimed a powerful punch for his face, but a hand yanked it back. Tenten had grabbed her. "Don't do it Sakura! You'll probably never see him again." Sakura scoffed, and huskily said" It isn't over Duck Ass." "Likewise Pinky."

They both parted, and found their schedules.

"Awwww, I have Genjustsu with Miss Kurani!" Tenten moaned.

"I-I have Math with Tsunade Sama." Hinata stammered.

"Well, I have Health with that perverted Kakashi…" Sakura said staring at her schedule.

**Sakura's Schedule**

**1****st**** period~ Math with Tsunade Sempai**

**2****nd**** period~ Science with Mr. Asuma**

**3****rd**** period~ Health with Kakashi**

**4****th**** period~ Lunch**

**5****th**** period~ Writing with Jiraiya Sempai**

**6****th**** period~ History with Yamato**

**Tenten's Schedule**

**1****st**** period~ Genjustsu with Miss. Kurani **

**2****nd**** period~ Health with Kakashi**

**3****rd**** period~ Science with Mr. Asuma **

**4****th**** period~ Lunch**

**5****th**** period~ Math with Tsunade Sempai**

**6****th**** period~ History with Yamato**

**Hinata's Schedule**

**1****st**** period~ Health with Kakashi**

**2****nd**** period~ Math with Tsunade Sempai**

**3****rd**** period~ Science with Mr. Asuma**

**4****th**** period~ Lunch**

**5****th**** period~ Writing with Jiraiya Sempai**

**6****th**** period~ History with Yamato**

"Hey! We all have History together!" Tenten said as they all compared their schedules together. Sakura nodded happily. "I'll see you all at lunch." Hinata said. "I've got health. Bye!" Hinata said. She waved then quickly strode off to her class. The two waved before they both headed to their 1st periods.

Sakura came into the classroom and sat next to a random person. After the orientation by their teacher, Tsunade, they got started. Only into at least 5 minutes of class, Tsunade called the class to attention and said "We have a new student. Please welcome Sasuke Uchiha!"

"DUCK ASS?!"

"PINKY?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with the second chap! I will try my hardest to finish this before I put it up, so people won't get pissed when its good and the last chapters are gone. So enjoy! R and R! Its lame to say that, but write a story and you'll see why. And I don't own Naruto. DreamKiten56, out**! **And so you know, I wrote a NejiTen too! So read that too please. It's called Mixed Emotions. Thanks! 3**

Sakura stared at Sasuke with dazed eyes. She couldn't believe the jerk form the hall way was in her class. She grinded her teeth in anger. "Sasuke," Tsunade said, not noticing their outbursts earlier, "Sit next to Miss Sakura Hanora please. Sakura, raise your hand." Sakura was tempted to yell "OVER HERE JERK OFF," but knew better. So in a fit of anger, she raised a trembling hand. Sasuke looked at her, and then scoffed.

"No way am I sitting next to you."

"You think I care?"

"UHHH, yeah."

"Huff. Well, I don't. And if you do anyways, I'll kill you. Got it Duck Ass?"

"Pinky, I'll sit where I like. And I'm sitting next to you. So get used to it."

He slung his book bag over his shoulder and sat in the seat next to Sakura. Sakura just smiled.

_**HALLWAYS**_

Tenten was lounging around in the hallways, trying to find her schedule which she had dropped. "Ah ha!"

She leaned over and pick up the wayward schedule, then stuffed it in her backpack. At that exact moment, BOOOOM! Sasuke flew out a hole in the wall, slamming into the lockers behind Tenten.

Tenten was still in her same position, scared to death. Sakura came storming out the hole in the wall, past Tenten, and to the limp Sasuke, her fist clenched in a tight ball. She grabbed Sasuke and yelled at him,

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SIT NEXT TO ME!"

She slammed her fist in his face again, gaining a painful "OFFF!" from Sasuke. Then she flung him back threw the hole in the Wall. She carefully stepped back in the classroom, ignoring the scared-shitless faces her classmates were giving her.

**HELL YEAH! THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR SITTING NEXT TO US! CHHHAAA!**

_**INNER, SHUT THE HELL UP!**_

**I was celebrating for you, asswipe. Man, you don't apprentice niceness, do you?**

_**No, I don't.**_

Sakura slipped back into her seat, and continued to listen to the voice of Tsunade, still oblivious to the knocked-the-hell-out Sasuke next to her.

_**LATER ON THAT DAY…… DON'T ASK WHICH PERIOD BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW….**_

Sakura was running threw the hallways, trying to get to lunch. She bumped into Ino on the way. "INO!" She gave her long lost friend a long bear hug. She finally let go when she remembered something.

"Ino, did I hurt your scar?"

"No, Sakura, I'm ok."

Sakura nodded happily. They noticed that Tenten and Hinata were running to the two girls also. "INO!" They all screamed tackling Ino to the floor.

"W-We haven't seen you for so long I-Ino! H-H-How's it going?"

"Are you ok?"

"I-Ino, w-we missed you and worried about you non-stop after your disappearance…."

"I'm ok guys!" Ino laughed, causing the excited girls to lift themselves off her. "I'm just fine." They all gave a big hug to Ino again, then the dragged her off to lunch so they could talk.

_**THE BOYS!**_

Sasuke finally woke up from the half coma Sakura put him in. It was lunch time, so he zipped threw the hallways to hurry him up. He crashed into a small group of boys then looked at them each individually. It was his good pals, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Sasuke grinned.

"Hey Sasuke!"

They all exclaimed at the same time, all of them shaking hands with him and patting him on the back. Sasuke hadn't seen the gang in a long time, after he had run off. Neji then punched the hell out of him.

"GAHH! NEJI WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HAPPY TO SEE ME!"

"I am."

"SO WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You disappeared for a long time Sasuke. Where were you?"

All the men of the group suddenly got very quiet, even Naruto.

"I… had business Neji. And you know that."

"You almost got me killed you ass!"

"I know! And I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry's not gonna give me back me flesh on my arm and all the blood I lost."

True enough, there was a long gash on Neji left arm that ran all the way to his shoulder. Sasuke shuddered. He hadn't at the time thought that Neji's injury had been that severe. Neji had almost died from the injury, and it was all Sasuke's fault.

"I-"

"Shut up Sasuke. We'll talk about it at lunch."

_**THE GIRLS!**_

Sakura bit into her bean and cheese burrito, watching the rest of the girls eat also.

"So, you quit after my injury?!" Ino exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah! We didn't want to continue with out you." Tenten said, slurping on a Fanta Strawberry. "It just wasn't the same."

Ino looked at her tray of food, while a little hand (Tenten's) reached to it and snatched the burrito off it. Tenten contently munched the food, and then downed the rest of her soda.

Ino stared at Tenten as she ate her food, and then threw her mashed potatoes at her face. Tenten licked what she could off, and then used a napkin to get the rest off. Hinata and Sakura laughed at their antics.

"So, you stooped being assassins… for me?" Ino said.

"Yes, Ino. W-We missed you so badly, and then…. W-We just couldn't do it anymore." Hinata stammered.

"We never beat those stupid cops, but that was because at the last moment, one cop called the other worthless, and disappeared. We never saw them again after that."

Tenten and Sakura nodded in agreement. Ino smiled weakly. Theses girls needed the assignations money just as badly as she did, and they gave it up for her. Ino couldn't help but feel like she had the best friends ever, and was the luckiest girl ever.

\

_**THE BOYS!**_

Sasuke rubbed his aching face; he was punched two times today. Neji silently ate his burrito, and then started questioning Sasuke after he finished it off. "Sasuke, why did you leave? You called us not worth your time and then you disappeared." Sasuke lowered his head then silently said

" I wasn't in my right mind guys. It was all a mistake."

"Sasuke, we had to fight those assassin girls ourselves! God damn it, we were the police force! That was our job!" Neji stormed. "Wait, were?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah. After you betrayed us, we all quit and never caught those assassin girls. It was all because of you."

"I did get that assassin girl thought, didn't I?"

"Sasuke, one girl don sent mean the entire group!" Naruto interrupted. The other men nodded. Sasuke sighed. "Well, we're not taking it up anymore are we?"

"No."

"So let's forget about it and get on with our lives ok?"

"Sure." The boys shook hands, then exchange smiles. They threw away their trays and walked to class.

_**THE GIRLS!**_

_**SAKURA'S P.O.V**_

I, Hinata, and Tenten all rushed to History. We didn't want to be late at all. Well, we could be late, but Yamato would stare at you for 3 minutes straight, and god, that was scary. If you don't believe me, ask Sai and Naruto.

It's VERRRRRRYYYY scary. Well, we came in right on time. I slid into a random seat, RIGHT NEXT TO SASUKE. I could have died. The guy I hated, I sat right next to. AND I HAD A CHOICE! UGHHH!

"Duck Ass!"

"What?"

"Go find another seat. NOW."

"NO. I was here before you, and if I recall rightly, you sat here. Not me. So shove off Pinky."

"Why don't you?'

"Don't feel like it. So you do it first."

"No."

\

"Yes."

"AWWWWW! THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!" Tenten called out from the other side of the room. Boy, if she wasn't my best friend in the entire world. I would be in my house, sipping coffee beside a fire, looking a Tenten's head mounted on a wall on a plaque.

I stared at Tenten coldly, and she got the point and shut up. Neji snickered, Naruto was hysteric with laughter, and Shikamaru was asleep. Tenten noticed Neji and blushed a deep red.

Boy, if blushes could talk, Tenten's would be screaming, "OH MY GOWD NEJI! YOU'RE SO HOT! RAPE ME!" Tenten would be thoroughly embarrassed, but Neji, knowing him the way he loves her, would have picked her up and done it right there, right then, no matter who was watching. I laughed inwardly, because I knew that was true.

"Settle down children, settle down. Its time for the lesson. SIT DOWN!" Everybody sat down quickly. "Now, I am going to lecture you about wood!"

This is going to be a long class next to Duck Ass Head…..


	3. Chapter 3

I inwardly sighed as me and a few other kids dashed out of Yamato's class as fast as we could go. Tenten and Hinata were right beside me, zooming as fast as they could go also.

We bumped into the group of boy, and Tenten looked up… AND KISSED NEJI. I looked up… AND KISSED SASUKE. Hinata looked up… (Don't do it Hinata... Too late.) AND KISSED NARUTO.

We all stared at the one we kissed. You could see in the back ground, Neji picking up Tenten bridal style and caring her off somewhere.

I stared at Sasuke. I couldn't believe this had just happened! My life sucks a lot right now…..

_**SASUKE'S P.O.V**_

Man! I had just kissed Sakura! Am I an Idiot? But hold on…. Her face looks oddly familiar. I tried to think and then it formed in my head.

3 years ago. An assassin group. The leader. Pink Hair. The green glowing eyes. Could it be? Could it really be the infamous assassin leader, Sakura Hanora? I pulled away from Sakura and pointed.

"Sakura! It is Captain Sasuke Uchiha! I am here to arrest you!" I yelled.

The boys (Yes, even Neji) turned around. "Leader Sakura? That's impossible! She died years ago!" Shikamaru said.

"No, she lived! We healed our leader and friend!" Tenten shouted, leaping out of Neji's arm cradle.

"We are the assassin's you couldn't capture years ago. But we gave it up. We couldn't stand the thought of hurting you guys, and on top of that, Ino was brutally hurt," Tenten stated.

"We really really liked you guys, and we soon fell in love. We had to do something, so we hurt Sakura -Chan to fake her death and quit. All for you guys."

The boys were silent. "Well," I said,"

"I really didn't think of our police force as a piece of trash. I loved my work, but I fell in love with their elusive leader. I had to be with her somehow, so I ran away."

The other boys nodded.

"We didn't quit because of you Sasuke. We quit for them."

We all stared at each other. Tenten screamed" NEJI, I LOVE YOU. I was too scared to tell you because when ever I was around you I got a sensation that I couldn't escape. I just loved you too much. When we were assassin's I couldn't stop staring at you. I cried often at the thought that you would never like me," Tenten said, wiping her eyes little. Neji pulled her into a tight hug.

"Likewise, Tenten."

Hinata stared at the two lovers, and then decided she had to confess.

"N-Naruto Kun?"

Naruto turned to the stammering Hyuga.

"I-I ve liked you for a long time now, and I want you to know that. I- wanted you so badly, but I never got to see you. My heart would ache just knowing you were around." She said.

Naruto's eyes widened with glee, before her grabbed Hinata and spun her around.

"Hinata Chan! I loved you for so long! I'm so happy! I always wanted you too! I love you Hinata!" Hinata fainted.

I looked to Sakura and pulled her close for another kiss. "Sakura, I knew that you were the leader when I bumped into you. I was rude because you had turned over a new leaf, and I was still in love with Bad Sakura."

"I knew it was you too, but you still had the same cocky attitude that I fell in love with. So I hit you."

"That really hurt you know…"

"I know." She grinned and I kissed her gently again.

"We know what's between us, right?"

"Yup."

I grinned into the kiss, knowing that all was right and I had the girl of my dreams in my hands.

Life is great, no matter what your Secret Identity is.

**Dream: WHOOO! That was so nice!**

**Sasuke: No it wasn't. You should have included our past.**

**Tenten and Neji: We'll be in the back room.**

**Neji: Don't come in unless lemons are your thing.**

**All of us: O.O**

**Ino: NEJI, TENTEN YOU GUYS ARE GROSS!**

**Sakura: GET A ROOM!**

**Tenten from inside: CANT. IM NAKED AT THE TIME!**

**All of us: O.O**

**Dream: Okkkkk… scary… well, this is my first SakuSaru so please review. JA nii and bye-bye!**


End file.
